Isabella Fernandez
Relinquished Emotions: Isabella discusess with Kinari the lessons she's learned from being both a hero and a model. |affiliation=''DesireRelinquished Emotions: Isabella is introduced as the founder and leader of Desire. |rank=6thHero Ranking System: Isabella ranks sixth with 475 hero points among the worlds greatest heroes. |points=475 |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut= Relinquished Emotions |voice= }} '''Isabella Fernandez' (イサシダ, Ferunandesu Isabera) beloved worldwide as La Mariposa (蝶, Chō), is a Professional Heroine, a world class ; winning the illustrious title, a woman's rights activist, and the founder and leader of the Hero Office, Desire. Considered one of the most powerful women in the world, both in combat and influence, her name sprouts love, admiration, and respect. Her acts of heroism began prior to her career as one. Initially starting off as a model, she vocalized her discontent with the inequality between gender during her shows, capturing great press. In little time, she became the face of the women's rights movement. Uniting women around the world, she'd later be awarded the ; the youngest to be nominated for the award. Labeled as a hero, many demanded the Pro Heroes Association certified her as one, which they eventually did. But little did they know, she'd take the status seriously. Using her training as a model to aid her in battle alongside her unusual quirk, her strength as a fighter would eventually become as hailed as her beauty. Utilizing the wealth she has acquired over the years, she'd launch the first all-women hero organization, with the goal of promoting equal pay between heroes and heroines. Isabella's many services and dedication to the field have been considered unrivaled, earning her a rank of fourth among heroes worldwide. Appearance Isabella is considered worldwide to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Her beauty transcends most men's and women's imagination. Many believe her to be an angel sent from heaven, as both her appearance and personality are similar to that of an angel. Every feature is considered universally ideal for most people. Isabella has short straight sakura-pink hair, that has a distinct glow. Her eyes are light blue like the sea and have been called memorizing by most. Her physique has started the next generation of beautiful models. Rather than the usual skinny, less curvy archetype, Isabella has well sized boobs and an even larger butt. She is not anorexic nor is she fat. Akemi has an athletic type build that is even more attractive than either of the two. Like most other models, she is also tall for a woman. Her beauty has allowed her to not only captivate a huge following as a model, but also a massive following as a hero as well. Due to her job as a model, Isabella must not repeat outfits and maintains a diverse set of clothes that rarely can be mimic. Her hero costume on the other hand is indeed static. Her hero suit consists of a light pink dress with a split in the center going down to her stomach, and covered by gold target-shaped symbols. Isabella wears dark pink gauntlets, a pair of black headphones with the number "66" on them, and a patterned purple and black cloak shaped like the wings of a butterfly- referencing her name "La Mariposa". Personality As one of the most recognizable and popular people on the planet, Isabella holds herself in a manner that very few can replicate. Through her training as a model, she is always seen with a smile on her face, never appearing to be negative. Even under high stress situations she manages to remain positive and never feels overwhelmed. The aspect of her personality contributed to her popularity as both a model and a hero, as both her to be put under extreme pressure situations. Her positive attitude also makes her a outstanding leader, using her warms vibes to encourage others when they are down a provide support. But her natural positive energy is not to be confused with peppiness. Isabella does harass others to join her in being positive but rather other look up to her as someone who they should replicate. Isabella is very vocal and never fears to articulate what she believes in. Since an early age, she has felt a certain amount of discomfort about injustice between genders in society and since her career kicked off, she has been very vocal about it. Her quirk, beauty, and exception skill as a orator have allowed her to accumulate large crowds and a great following. For this reason she has become the lead spokeswoman for this movement. Once again this aspect of her personality has also contributed to her success as a professional heroine. When a problem arises or she believes another hero in doing something incorrect, she has no qualms speaking up against it. She not only grasps public speaking but also social media, where she has the greatest following on numerous sites and applications, thus she knows her voice will be heard no matter what. While not a trait she is open or even actively aware of all the time, Isabella is quite manipulative. Initially, her talent only worked on men due to her angelic looks but eventually she'd learn how to use her quirk effectively to affect women as well. Her extensive vocabulary and fancy word play make her even more confusing and have proven to be even effective when fighting actual villains. Sometimes she'll purposely manipulate others to do what she pleases while sometimes she does it unintentionally. But without a doubt, she knows how to use her looks to seduce men and women to complete her every desire. Isabella is what is known as an Alpha Female and due to her recent success, probably the most dominant one at that. When she walks into the room, everyone is aware of it. When she speaks, everyone pays attention. Isabella takes great pride in being the Alpha in the room and will make sure she retains full control, especially when surrounded by men. While her methods of retaining the latter is not the same as a Alpha Male, she will metaphorically fight for the spot. Her natural competitiveness and her determination to be exceptional push to be said Alpha. In everything she does, she wishes to break barriers and become the first. When it came to modeling, she became Miss Universe. When it came to being a women's right activist, she earned a Nobel Peace Prize. When it came to be a CEO, she developed one of the most renowned hero offices and clothing brand in the world. Now as a hero, she is determined to become number one. And with her huge support and contributions to society, she's bound to one day achieve it. Isabella is very supportive and compassionate; a trait she developed from her father. In people's darkest time, she knows how to comfort others whether they be child or adult, male or female. She understand human emotions very well, and sooth those who are in pain, physically mentally and emotionally. Many have gone so far to call her the Mom Hero as she is able to comfort them like a mother comforts her child. Her method of comforting others has been praised by Hero Academies globally and thus she has been often called for interview and public speaking events to teach aspiring heroes the importance of treating civilians carefully during a crisis. History Early Life Unlike many other heroes, Isabella's story does not begin with a tragic incident or overwhelming sadness. Isabella was the first daughter of the illustrious Fernandez Family, emperors of the Jewel industry throughout the globe. She was brought up in expensive mansions and pampered like no other. But despite the high class maintenance, she remained well mannered and never felt any form of superiority to others. She was outcasted by her younger siblings as she did not possess their obnoxious attitudes and often attempted to teach them. During this time, her father and mother would split; her father winning custody over the kids, and his future wife would end up being obnoxious as her siblings. But never was she corrupted. At the age of five, her step mother would notice her undoubted beauty, and commence to live her dreams through her. Isabella would find herself becoming a , participating in a number of commercials and movies. She'd become a popular face throughout all of Spain. But her career as a model did not stop there. Her step mother would sign her up beauty pageants and with her angelic looks and spirit, she'd easily defeat the other girls. Agents from across the seas would begin to call her mother to hire her for more jobs, and her step mother would take full advantage of the opportunity. It was not until her birth mother noticed this injustice and fought for custody once more; this time succeeding in court. Upon being reunited with her mother, she'd retire from the modeling scene. Unlike most divorces, Isabella's mom did not want her ex-husband's money. Her mother was a surgeon who worked over plenty of hours a week. Isabella's mom often spoke to her about the injustices in the workplace and how there is often mistreatment towards females. Through staying with her mom, Isabella would learn that the world wasn't so perfect especially for women. She'd be inspired by her mother's dedication and will and inherit these qualities. As Isabella grew older, she became more and more aware of the inequalities in society. Despite being incredibly young, Isabella felt she needed to at least try speak up and make her voice known. And thus, despite her mother's disagreement, restarted her modeling career. Her face would once again be place on build boards, and she'd eventually reach national popularity. But unlike before, she'd have a voice. Isabella would make attempts to discuss inequalities towards women and girls but she'd often be cast aside. But this did not discourage her, she realize she needed a bigger stage. And so, with her father's money and resources, commenced a full time career as a model. With plenty of resources, she'd first begin to develop her arsenal of talents that were required to be a model. Career as a Model Her journey would first begin in Brazil, where beauty and culture are everywhere. Outside of participating in a number of pageants, Isabella would also take in some of the culture. Requiring a talent, Isabella would learn Capoeira from one of the most heavily praised teachers in all of Brazil. Despite having no previous knowledge in the art, she was considered a natural in the field. Within a year of practice, she'd become incredibly proficient in the style. Her many successes in Brazil would earn her the epithet, Ravish o espanhol meaning Ravishing Spanish. Fashion companies from around the globe slowly began to hunt her down in an attempt to sign her as one of their top models. Isabella was only twelve. From Brazil she moved to the United States, where beauty pageants and modeling would earn a young lady of her beauty national recognition. But popularity would not be the only thing Isabella would acquire during her time stateside. The United States is praised for it's many protest and marches for women rights. Females of different ethnicity would join together to fight for equality not only in the world place but also in the house. Isabella would become an active member of the movement. She'd become the apprentice one of one of the most influential activist in the world, and under her tutelage, she'd learn what it truly met to be a women's activist. With her newly acquired knowledge, her performance on stage would differ. She;d more articulate, able to truly describe the injustices of society. People would now listen to her word and not just see her body. Soon enough she'd become the poster child of the women's rights movement. When she was not participating in shows and pageants, Isabella was taking part in the cause. She'd attend press conferences, social gatherings, important meetings. She was not only the method of continuously acquiring immediate press, but she'd also become a influential member of the team. Her modeling career along with her determination to achieve her dream of equality would earn her a great following on social media, something that the current activists had not fully understood. Through social media, she'd be able to get information out quickly to those and inspire others to do something about the problem. Her name would not only become well known globally, but eventually well respected. At the age of fifteen, she essentially took over the movement. Actresses, politicians, moms, students, etc, began to support her and her claim. Eventually, she'd make her way to the , where she'd attempt to convince 193 member states to promote equality in each of their respective nations. Her speech would be broadcasted globally, and would inspire many around the world. To this day, her speech is remembered by those who viewed it as "I walk this path.." held as highly regards as another human rights activist's speech, Dr. Martin Luther King Jr's "I had a dream". While not even half of the members of the UN agreed to take steps in the right direction, her work was praised and many considered her visit a triumph. A few months later, she'd be nominated and win the Nobel Peace Prize as the result of her work; becoming the youngest to accept the award. Upon returning back to the modeling scene, Spain would submit her as their candidate to in the Miss Universe Beauty Pageant. Now sixteen, her beauty had reached a certain maturity that was women-like. She possessed the curves and bumps that could possibly win her the competition. Isabella was definitely the fan favorite, and it was fairly obvious that she'd win the competition as well. Once it was over, she'd earn the title of Miss Universe; once again becoming the youngest to do so at the age of sixteen. With the two awards under her belt, Isabella would become one of the most respectable and influential woman in the world. Tales of her beauty and courage would be taught in classes in schools globally. Becoming a Hero In the more political sense of the word, Isabella is a hero to people around the world. But in society today, where quirks have allowed for the more fictional sense of a hero to become reality, she was not a hero. Though the question did arise in press conferences and pageants if she was ever interested in becoming one. Initially, she jokingly stated that she was interested in becoming a hero. And of course, the internet ran with it. Memes and pictures of her in a hero suit fighting crime and saving people began to circulate around the web. Eventually people began to ask about her quirk, and truly discussing the possibility of her becoming one. Isabella was at first fearful and had no interest in becoming. But after hearing the encouraging words of other women in high positions, she eventually took the encouragement seriously. Isabella would the get into discussions with Hero Association about the possibility of acquiring a hero license. While they were completely against it at first, the pressure put on by the many heroines around the world would force them into submission. They compromised with her, telling her she'd need to study under various heroes and take classes in a number of hero schools for her to even be considered. She humbly accepted their proposal. For about two year's she took classes and studied under a number of heroes; mostly heroines. Interning under the number one hero would definitely boost morale and make the dream seems less doubtful. During this time, she'd also resume her training in Capoeira. The special lessons and accelerated classes allowed her to quickly reach her dream. Eventually the day came where she earned her hero license. The world was shocked. Every hero agency wanted to contract her. But little did they know she had other plans. Coming out with the statement, "I'm going to be the world's greatest hero!" many laughed at her. She sounded overconfident and arrogant. But months into her new career, she'd earn respect as a hero as well. While many suspected she'd become a support and recovery heroine, they were fairly mistaken. Isabella got her hands dirty with the rest of them. Her determination to become the best would increase her drive. Her following as an activist and model would make her incredibly popular allowing to her quickly ascend through the ranks with each act of justice. With her respect as a hero just acquired, Isabella founded the hero agency Desire which would also later become a clothing line as well. Isabella's presence allow would acquire not only aspiring heroes but veteran heroines as well to join her agency. "Women's Power!" was their motto and they would slowly rise to become one of the most popular agencies globally. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Capoeira During her time in Brazil, Isabella would learn the basics of Capoeira to develop her arsenal of skills as a model. Her teachers claimed that she was a natural in the art, and if she were to hone her skills she could easily become a Grandmaster. While she did not initially pursue this, after being recognized as a hero by the Hero Association, she spent two years studying under the most renowned fighters. During this time, she'd not only build her body but also develop a great understanding of how to fight. She'd easily grasp concepts that were incredibly difficult for most and reach a masterful level. Outside of her quirk, Isabella utilizes Capoeira as her main method of combat. Using her superb natural abilities to close the gap between her opponents and herself, she launches powerful kicks in swift yet controlled movements that pack quite the powerful punch. As a dance martial art, Isabella's fighting style is quite the beauty to spectate, at least for those who can. Her speed and strength make her incredibly hard to combat against. Her kicks are known to be strong enough to send people flying and easily break stone and concrete. Even without the use of her quirk, Isabella's prowess as a martial artist makes her one of the most fearsome opponents on the planet. As a grand-master, Isabella has mastered most variations of the fighting style including the Capoeira Angola, Capoeira Regional, and the Capoeira Contemporânea. But in recent months, she has developed her own variation to the fighting style that she considers to be superior to all previous versions. She named this variation Alma Capoeira; Alma meaning "soul" in Spanish. As Capoeira is considered a dance martial arts, Isabella uses the concept of letting her heart and soul take over her body and do the work for her. While in does sounds somewhat insane, it appears Isabella fall into a less lucid state. Her movements become unpredictable. Even the most skilled martial artists struggle to remain toe to toe with her in this state. While it is unknown how far along the style is, Isabella has stated it is an incomplete fighting style and has still has room for improvement. Isabella uses this fighting style along with both her quirk and the assets that come with her equipment. Her petrifaction heels work perfectly alongside her kicks to restrain opponents temporarily or even deal more damage. Quirk Smell the Roses: an emitter quirk that allows Isabella to produces various aromas that have different effects. Isabella is able to control which aroma is produced based on her emotions. Each emotion produces a very distinct aroma and has it's own effect. While rarely used prior to her time as a hero, Isabella would understand the versatility of her quirk during her training. Not only possessing aromas for combat purposes but also for interrogation as seen during her meeting with Nobu Orochi.Assessing the Threat: Isabella releases her truth emotion aroma which has the effect to force the target to speak the truth. With nine different emotions at her disposal, Isabella has defeated numerous opponents by putting her quirk to good use. In recent years, Isabella has learned to merge some of the aromas to create entirely new effects; this ability has yet to be seen. Her quirk is not without limitations. Isabella must truly experience the emotion for her to produce the resulting aroma. Naturally, she aromas cannot span past 20 meters as well, dispersing into the air beyond the radius. Also, how potent the effect has on the target is dependent on how much the target intakes and how powerful the emotion is. For the most potent effect, the target must take several breathes but that is not to say they would not be effected by a single inhale. If the emotion is very powerful, a single breathe can be the most potent variation of the technique. Finally, similar to poisons and disease, constant exposure to the aromas can lead to some natural resistance, but this feat usually takes several intakes of the substance. Moves *'Green Trust': *'Lustful Pink': *'Angry Red': *'Energetic Purple': Synopsis War on Drugs Arc Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Emitter Quirk Users